Kyoshi High
by BubbleBuddyz
Summary: Aang Has Always Transfered Schools, Never Staying In The Same Town For Too   Long, But When He Moves To Kyoshi And Gyatso Agrees To Stay, He Meets The Beautiful Katara and Her Brother Sokka
1. Meeting Her

_**Kyoshi High**_

_**Summary**__:__

_Aang Has Always Transfered Schools, Never Staying In The Same Town For Too _

_Long, But When He Moves To Kyoshi And Gyatso Promises To Stay There For Good, _

_What Will Aang Do? Things Become Even More Complicated When He Meets The Beautiful __Katara and Her Brother Sokka... A.U.__

**This ****IS**** My First Story, So Please Go Easy On Me.**

_Dream_

_**Texts**_

Dialogue

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned ATLA, any references, characters, or anything else, but I'm only 13.

**Chapter 1: Meeting Her**

_"Please," I screamed. "Don't make me move again!" Tears were running down my cheeks, and my eyes burned, but I didn't care._

_My father, Gyatso, was about to make us move again, away from my newly-made friends, away from the house I had grown to love, away from everything I knew. All because of some stupid job._

_"Aang, please, be reasonable," Gyatso said softly. "We have to move, my job requires it." I snapped after that, If his dumb job is all he cares about, then I don't need to be there. I ran, faster than I had ever run before, and I didn't look back..._

I sat up with a start, panting, my alarm clock blaring in the background. "Ugh," I sighed. "Well, time to get ready for my first day at Kyoshi High." I grabbed random clothes from my closet then went to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

Gyatso had finally managed to settle down and had promised me that we were going to stay here in Kyoshi. I was a little reluctant, but in the end I agreed to move here. I was used to moving, leaving friends, family, and memories behind.

So today is my first day at Kyoshi High. I really don't know what to expect, but hopefully everything will turn out fine.

I grabbed my phone as I ran downstairs to eat breakfast. When I came downstairs, Gyatso was sitting reading a book on the wind or something like that.

"Hey, Aang, how'd you sleep?" Gyatso smiled.

"I slept well." I said awkwardly. We were on speaking terms, but I still had trouble believing that we were going to stay here.

Gyatso then silenced himself understanding the awkwardness. I walked over to the cupboard, searching for something to eat. I found some bread and put it in the toaster. I was silently waiting for my toast when my phone started vibrating. I checked to see who the text was from. It was from Haru, my best friend from my old school.

_**wats up aang, hows ur new home? i hope u can come visit soon. btw, when u can, tell me how ur new school is, k? **__-Haru_

_**ill come visit soon haru, new homes ok but seen better, tell u 'bout the school l8r, k. **__-Aang_

_**kk. ttyl aang. **__-Haru_

I sighed. Even though I had only known Haru for a few months, he was still the best friend I could've asked for. The popping of the toaster interrupted my thoughts as I grabbed the toast and ran out the door for school.

**Flash Forward**

I sighed as I pulled up to the school, thinking about how I could prevent myself from being attatched to anyone at this school. I didn't want anymore of my soul to be taken from me. I frowned at the deppressing thought and parked my car in the nearest space I saw.

I felt a smile tug at my lips as I got out of my light blue camaro, people were staring at me with envy. I mentally laughed, hey, there were advantages to Gyatso having that job. I grabbed my backpack and walked into the building.

As soon as I walked in I felt my heart skip a beat, for there standing near what I assumed was the office, was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had silky brown hair all let down except for 2 thin strands which were pulled up into hair loopies. She had chocolate colored skin that look softer than a lamb-bunny. She had the most entrancing cerulean eyes that made me sleepy.

"Hey, stupid, move!" somebody said as they shoved passed me. "Oops, sorry..." I blushed. Great way to start out the year dumb-dumb.

I shrugged and let it go as I walked over to the supposed 'office'. I walked in and over to the desk, being careful to avoid looking at the beautiful girl, but I swear I heard a gasp from her direction.

"Hi, umm, I'm new here". I said nervously.

"Aah, yes, you must be Aang." the lady behind the desk said.

"Yup, that's me..." I said.

She looked at me like I was the strangest thing ever. All of a sudden I heard a stifled giggle. I looked to where it came from, and I saw her, and well... I... sort of... smiled at her. _I must be redder than a tomato_. I thought.

"Hi there, Aang, was it?" She said.

I lost all comprehension of my surroundings. She had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. After a few seconds I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, nice to meet you..." I stopped realizing that I didn't know her name.

"Katara, and it's nice to meet you too." She said softly.

Just then the woman behind the desk handed her a paper that seemed like a schedule of some sort. I sighed. That was probably the reason she was here, and she would leave now.

_Oh well. _I thought. Just my luck.

"Sorry for the mixup on your schedule, Katara." The lady behind the desk said.

"That's okay, Song," She said "I don't mind."

She turned to me and smiled.

"Goodbye, Aang." She turned and walked out of the office

"Here's your schedule, young man," The lady behind the desk said "Now off to class."

I just turned and walked out of the office, my mind still focused on Katara. I shook my head. _Concentrate_. I thought. I looked at my schedule and walked to English, my first class. As I walked into the classroom I noticed Katara sitting near the front. Yes! I have Katara in my first class. She noticed me and smiled, I smiled back.

"Hi, you must be the new student, Aang, correct?" A nice looking man asked me.

"Yeah, I'm Aang." I smiled at him.

"Okay, then, your new seat will be behind Katara." He pointed to the seat behind Katara.

I silently walked over to Katara and slid into my chair... This day was going to be perfect. I smiled.

**Thanks For Reading! Please R&R!**

**I Had Lot's Of Fun Writing This, So Hopefully New Chapter Will Be Up Soon!**


	2. Making Friends

_**Kyoshi High**_

_**Summary:**____

_Aang Has Always Transfered Schools, Never Staying In The Same Town For Too _

_Long, But When He Moves To Kyoshi And Gyatso Promises To Stay There For Good, _

_What Will Aang Do? Things Become Even More Complicated When He Meets The Beautiful __Katara and Her Brother Sokka... A.U.__

**This ****IS**** My First Story, So Please Go Easy On Me.**

_**Thanks To: **__LiveLaughLoveKataang, My First Reviewer._

_Dream_

_**Texts**_

Dialogue

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned ATLA, any references, characters, or anything else, but I'm only 13.

**Chapter 2: Making Friends**

I sighed. I must be dead and have gone to heaven. So far, out of the 3 hours I've had today, all 3 have been with Katara, ALL 3 Hours, aaah, I'm so bubbly! Now I just need to make some buddies.

**A/N:**** Aaah, you get the joke, Bubbly Buddies, or is it BubbleBuddyz. Wow That Was Lame. Oh Well, Continue.**

As I walked to lunch, I thought about the different people I could be friends with. So far I hadn't really met anybody I wanted to be friends with. Okay, okay, I hadn't really met anybody... At all. All because I was focusing on Katara. I know, I'm pathetic.

I stepped into the lunchroom and saw people everywhere, in every corner, table, line, everywhere. In one particular area, though, I noticed people holding airball balls. Now I don't mean to brag, but I am amazing at airball, plus it's my favorite sport. I walked over to the airball team and sat down with them.

"Hi, I'm Aaang, I'm new here." I said calmly.

"Hi Aang, I'm Sokka." said someone who looked suspiciously like Katara.

"So, what's the team name?" I asked not expecting what was next.

They all looked at eachother and around the lunchroom as if they were about to tell me something terrible.

"The Kyoshi Bears." Sokka finally whispered.

"You mean Platypus-Bears?" I asked, confused

"No, just Bears." He said quietly, shaking his head

"Come on, no jokes, you certainly mean Skunk-Bears, Right?" I was very confused and creeped out at this point. "Or Armadillo-Bears, Gopher-Bears?" I said raising my voice slightly.

"Nope, just plain old stupid bears." He said still shaking his head.

"This place is weird." I said snickering.

Soon everyone started laughing with me as if nothing had ever happened. Looks like today really is going to be a perfect day.

I walked with my new-found friends off to my next class, Chem Lab. When we entered the classroom everyone suddenly wiped the smile off of their faces and silenced themselves. I was worried, so I did the same.

When I looked around the classroom, I noticed Katara was not in this class. I frowned at this, but then I shrugged it off figuring I have 3 other hours with her already, so whatever.

This class was the worst ever. The teacher, Mr. Zhao, was a total jerk, all he did was yell, scream, and the occasional detention was fired out. Even Sokka, who was quiet the whole time, got a detention for chewing on his pencil. That was THE WORST class ever.

The day went on, not much happening, but when the last bell rang I walked into the hall. People were charging like a herd of moose-deer had a ton of coffee and sugar. I had the worst time trying to get through it all when suddenly Sokka comes up behind me.

"Hey, Aang, airball practice is right now, you should come and try out for the team." Sokka shouted over the crowd.

"Allright, sounds good." I yelled back.

We then proceeded to walk to the back of the school avoiding the crowds as best as we could. When we walked to the airball field, I gasped in amazement. The field was just like the one my uncle used to own, an original airball field.

"Amazing isn't it." Sokka said, almost bragging.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

He stifled a laugh but nodded. He brought me to a short and chubby old man who looked like he had experience playing the game but had been retired for a very, _very_ long time.

"Hey, Sokka, who's this?" He said looking me up and down, obviously sizing me up.

"This is Aang, he's hoping to join the team." Sokka said, a big grin plastered on his face.

"Let's see what he can do then." The coach grunted.

I nodded and grabbed an air ball, motioning for Sokka to come join me.

**5 Minutes Later**

"Aang 7, Sokka 0." I said making a 0 motion with my arms.

The coach was gaping at me, while Sokka was sitting on the ground rubbing his head, grumbling. I was trying not to burst out laughing, but it was just so funny.

I then noticed Katara sitting in the bleachers, probably waiting for somebody, giggling like a little girl. I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. I burst out laughing and fell to the ground, holding my stomach.

"Oww... it... hurts..." I said between fits of laughter.

"Well, it looks like we have a new player on the team." The coach said

I looked to the bleachers and Katara was still there, only now she was clapping and smiling at me. Sokka then walked over to her and started talking to her, though she looked like she was ready to start laughing again.

I walked over to Sokka still smiling and laughing.

"Oh, shut up, Aang." Sokka mumbled.

Katara then got a serious look on her face.

"Wait, you 2 know each other?" She asked.

Sokka and I looked at each other and looked back at her.

"Yeah, why my dear sister?" He asked her.

"Wait, you 2 are siblings?" I blurted out.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Sokka asked "Can't you see the resemblance?"

"Uh, yeah, actually I can." I stated.

"Hey guys," Katara suddenly said. "Want to hang out over at the skate park."

"Sure." Sokka and I said

**Woot Woot, Two Chaps Up! Yaaaay! Don't Forget To R&R!**

**Tons Of Fun Writing This Stuff!**


	3. The Skate Park

_**Kyoshi High**_

_**Summary:**_

_Aang Has Always Transfered Schools, Never Staying In The Same Town For Too _

_Long, But When He Moves To Kyoshi And Gyatso Promises To Stay There For Good, _

_What Will Aang Do? Things Become Even More Complicated When He Meets The Beautiful Katara and Her Brother Sokka... A.U._

**This ****IS**** So Much Fun!**

_Dream_

_**Texts**_

Dialogue

**Disclaimer: **If I did, I would be working on LOK, not writing pathetic stories like this one. Besides, I'm 13.

**Chapter 3: The Skate Park**

When we got to the skate park, I was surprised. The skate park was practically empty. I frowned, as usually when I go to a skate park, they're packed full of people to hang out with. I was creeped out as Katara was frowning as well, but Sokka had an ear to ear grin plastered on his face.

"Are you okay, Sokka?" I asked.

"Have you been hitting the cactus juice again, Sokka... hello, Sokka, why are you smiling like that?"

He just ignored us and walked over to a girl sitting on the other side of the skate park.

"Oooohhh, so that's why..." I said now grinning slyly as well.

That's when I remembered that now it was just me and Katara. I blushed. She looked so beautiful with the way the sun shined in her eyes, reminding me of a slow flowing, clear as day creek.

She noticed my smiling at her, and she smiled back at me. I looked down, suddenly very interested in my shoes.

"Aang, it's okay." She said leaning over.

I suddenly became very nervous and jittery almost leaping out of my own shoes. She kissed me lightly on my cheek. When she pulled back, she smiled at me, eyes flowing into my own.

"Uggh, w-what do you want t-to do?" I asked after a few seconds trying to change the subject.

She suddenly lit up like the sun.

"Well, we're at a skate park, so, let's go boarding!"

I smiled at her and nodded lightly, still a bit lightheaded.

So we walked over to the stand where somebody was renting out skateboards. We got 2 for an hour, so we wasted no time in skating.

**30 Minutes Later**

Wow, Katara's a really good skateboarder. Much better than I am. Everytime I fell, she reach out her hand, smiling at me, and I would always take it.

Then out of nowhere, somebody pushed me down. I looked up and saw a buff guy, taller than me, standing above me, frowning.

"What do you think you're doing with Katara!" The buff guy yelled, louder than anything I've ever heard before.

"What are you talking about, we're just hanging out!" I yelled back at the buff guy

I tried to stand up, but when I did, he just shoved me back down. _That's it._ I thought. I stood up and punched right below the sternum, all in one swift move. While breath was knocked out of him, I grabbed Katara and pulled her behind me.

"Come on, Jet, we broke up months ago!" She screamed, eyes full of hate.

"Please, Katara, I've changed, take me back please!" He looked ready to cry.

Just then Sokka came over.

"Jet, Katara broke up with you for a reason, now, just go!" Sokka yelled.

Katara's ex? Does that mean she's single right now? I shook the thought off. That's not important, Katara's probably hurt right now.

"Hey, Katara, you okay?" I asked softly

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks..." She replied, though her eyes were watered and red.

I wrapped my arms around her, while Sokka just stood with worry in his eyes. Suddenly, Katara wrapped her arms around me and started crying into my neck. I just sat there and patted her back, trying to comfort her as best as I could.

Afterwards, when we started walking home, everyone was silent, all of us staring at Katara in case she needed something. I walked with them to their house, only a few blocks away from mine.

"Okay, Katara, we're here, we better go inside so we don't get into trouble" Sokka said softly, so as not to make her sad or uncomfortable.

"Hold on Sokka, I want to talk to Aang first." She said, her voice showing great sadness.

"Okay, well, I'll be waiting inside, so come in as soon as your done." Sokka whispered.

Sokka then slowly walked up his porch, turning around one last time to make sure his sister was okay. He then walked inside, leaving me and Katara ins silence.

"Umm, thanks for today, Aang." She said softly and earnestly.

"Yeah, it was no trouble at all." I said.

"Really though," She said before kissing me full on the lips. "Thanks."

She then smiled and went inside, leaving a dumbfounded and blushing me in her front yard, smiling like buffoon. I then turned around and proceeded to walk home, touching my lips the whole way.

**I Know, It Was Short, But Very Much Need.**

**Yaaay, 3 Chapters Up, I Just Can't Stop!**


	4. Enter Zuko

_**Kyoshi High**_

_**Summary:**_

_Aang Has Always Transfered Schools, Never Staying In The Same Town For Too _

_Long, But When He Moves To Kyoshi And Gyatso Promises To Stay There For Good, _

_What Will Aang Do? Things Become Even More Complicated When He Meets The Beautiful Katara and Her Brother Sokka... A.U._

**Fun Fun Fun Funly Fun Fun Fun FUN!**

_Dream/Thoughts_

_**Texts**_

Dialogue

**Disclaimer: **Come on, I'm 13. I can't even own anything... legally.

**Chapter 4: Enter Zuko**

She kissed me... ME! I can't believe she, of all people, would kiss plain and boring me. Oh, who cares! She kissed me!

I brushed my teeth and was getting ready to go to sleep (Even though I doubted I'd get any), when suddenly my phone vibrated.

_**aang, really? its beeen like a week, and you still haven't told me anything. :( **__- Haru_

_**sry, ive been really busy with... stuff**__ - Aang_

_**o_0 wat kinda stuff? ooh is it a girl? **__- Haru_

_**-.- how'd u know? **__- Aang_

_**ooh, it really is a girl! wats her name? is she hot? **__- Haru_

_**katara, and u have a sick mind! :( **__- Aang_

_**doesn't answer my question... **__- Haru_

I laughed at Haru's stupidity and texted him back

_***sigh* yeah she's hot **__- Aang_

_**sick dude! u gotta let me meet her ;) **__- Haru_

_**u wish! well, getting ready for sleepy time, so gtg, bye **__- Aang_

_**k cyl **__- Haru_

I closed my phone and laughed one last time before climbing into my bed and attempting, but failing, at falling asleep.

**Next Morning**

_*beep* *beep* *beep*_

"Oh shut up stupid alarm clock," I said as I hit the snooze button. "Ugggh, time for school."

Dragging myself out of bed, I grabbed some clothes and was about to get in the shower when suddenly I remembered my favorite beanie, gray-black with a blue arrow pointing down the front of it.

It took me a while, but after digging through bok after box...

"Ah ha, I've got you, you sneaky son of a *individual*." I said as I pulled the beanie out of the box it was in, labeled kitchen for some reason.

After my shower I got dressed, and right before I headed out the door (With my usual breakfast of toast of course), I slid the beanie over my head, smiling.

"See you, Gyatso." I said waving to my father, who was reading a book.

"Goodbye, Aang, see you tonight." He said waving back.

I headed out the door, ready to face all the challenges, and rewards, of the day.

Right when I walked into the school, Katara and Sokka waved me over.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" I asked, still concerned about what happened the other day.

"Oh, nothing much, we were just wondering if you wanted to come this concert with us on friday!" Sokka said his voice cracking with every syllable.

"Oh sweet, who's playing?" I asked, hoping for my favorite band, Fall Out Boy

**A/N: Fall Out Boy isn't really my favorite band, just happened to be listening to them while writing this. Also Evanescence and Deadmau5.**

"Let's see, there's Fall Out Boy, Evanescence, and Deadmau5." Sokka said, voice still cracking like crazy.

_Cracking like crazy, I'm a riot. _I thought. Wait, what! Ugh, shut up brain.

**A/N: Lol, filler.**

"Cool, those are my favorite artists." I said, mentally fist pumping.

"Sweet, the concert starts at 7, so we'll pick you up at 6?" She said, eyes sparkling with joy.

"Sure, sounds good to me." I said, probably blushing and giggling.

"Allright, we'd better get to first period, or Iroh will have our heads." Sokka interupted, an honest look of worry in his eyes.

Let me say, you do not want to get on Iroh's badside. He will fry you so fast, you won't even be able to say, "Oh, man."

So, of course, we ran to English. We made it just in time, so we didn't get in any trouble, thank goodness.

"Whew, we made it." Sokka said as we entered the room.

"Yeah, I don't want to know what would've happened if we had been late." I said, panting and sweating.

"What was that, my students." Iroh was behind us red faced and mad.

"Umm, nothing." Sokka and I said as we ran to our seats.

"I was just, how the kids say, joking." He said laughing, looking like he was going to explode.

Sokka and I just looked at eachother and shrugged. Well, today might be an okay day.

Just then, a guy obviously older than us walked in the room. He looked familiar, then I realized it, he was the guy who shoved me out of the way on my first day!

"Nephew, it would be nice if you were not late to this class." Iroh said calmly, eyes closed.

"Yeah, whatever." The guy said, clearly not caring what his uncle said.

He then walked passed me, shoving my desk, along with me, to the ground.

"Hey, watch it, stupid!" I said, angry at the guy.

"Oh, shut up, do you even know who I am?" The guy said, sucking in his chest, trying to look proud and strong. Though to me he looked like a moose-bear, and a really stupid one at that.

"Uuh, no I don't know who you are, sorry." I said confused, as if I was supposed to know this guy! Pff, who does he think he is!

"My name's Zuko," He yelled, pushing me to the ground. "Learn it."

Just as I was about to beat the snot out of him, Iroh came between us.

"That's enough," He yelled, his voice full of authority. "Zuko, go down to the principal's office!"

Zuko stayed right where he was.

"Now!" Iroh yelled, even louder than before.

Zuko just got up and walked out the door. Katara was looking at me with worried eyes. The thought that she was worried about me, well... it made me smile. She smiled back at me.

"Are you okay, Aang?" Iroh asked, his voice full of worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." I said.

"I know my nephew can make mistakes, but he's really a good person on the inside." Iroh said, but his eyes were full of doubt, as if he didn't believe what he'd just said himself.

"Yeah, whatever, it's fine, really." I said, nodding my head.

**Wow, Zuko Is A Bad Person, Well R&R Please!**

**Next Chapter Comin' Out Soon, "The Concert"**


	5. The Concert

_**Kyoshi High**_

_**Summary:**_

_Aang Has Always Transfered Schools, Never Staying In The Same Town For Too _

_Long, But When He Moves To Kyoshi And Gyatso Promises To Stay There For Good, _

_What Will Aang Do? Things Become Even More Complicated When He Meets The Beautiful Katara and Her Brother Sokka... A.U._

**Reviewers: **_Thanks for the encouragement! _:)

_Dreams/Thoughts_

_**Texts**_

Dialogue

**Disclaimer: **No... Just No...

**Chapter 5: Jet's Return**

I sat up in my bed, sweating. Even though the kiss happened 2 weeks ago, I still couldn't get more than 2 hours of sleep without having a... *cough*... dream.

I sighed and crawled out of bed, opening my bedroom door to go get some water from the kitchen. When I got there, I saw Gyatso sitting at the table, lights still on.

_Hmm, it's past midnight, why isn't he in his bedroom. _I thought. I walked into the kitchen, only to hear a soft snoring. I looked on the kitchen table and found Gyatso drooling. He was asleep. Unfortunately though, that's not all I found. On the table was a ton of paperwork. I'm not exeggerating either. The paperwork looked like it could've honestly weighed a ton, or more.

I sighed at the old man, shaking my head. Then I surprised myself. I smiled at him. I felt sorry for him, he did all this work, and what did I do? Nothing, and I was really ungrateful about all the work he did.

I tip-toed to his room, and there I grabbed a blanket. I walked back to the kitchen, and I placed the blanket on him. He smiled in his sleep, and I smiled back.

I then grabbed my water and walked back to my bedroom. I crawled back into bed, knowing I might actually get a little rest.

**A/N: Aaaah, sweet moment isn't it. :)**

**Friday / Next Day**

I sighed as I looked at Katara. I was daydreaming about her and me, living in a house near the ocean. We'd have two kids, one boy, one girl.

"Aang!" Ozai yelled, clearly upset with his top pupils attention span on anything other than girls.

"Yes, Ozai, sir!" I responded, now focused on not getting beaten to death with a ruler.

"You have detention tonight, maybe we can sort out your _problems_!" He yelled, nearly blowing me right out of my shoes and clothes.

"But sir-" I was about to come up with an amazing excuse for looking at girls all day when I was interupted

"But nothing, you have detention... TONIGHT." He said, pure authority showing in his voice.

"Fine." I said full of defeat.

Then I realized, tongiht was the concert... OH NO! I was going to miss out on what might have been the best concert I'd ever been to. Needless to say, I felt like crying.

_No, I was so close. I thought I might be able to get Katara to be my girlfriend at this concert, but now it's too late! _I thought, sinking my head into my arms.

So close.

**After School**

I walked very slowly out the door of my last period, and even slower, walked to Ozai's room. I got there, and I sighed. This is it, the worst day of my life as I know it.

_Just skip it._ Suddenly the thought creeped into my head. What! I had never even gotten a detention, much less skipped. _Who cares, you might have the best time at that concert, who cares if you skip one measly detention._ I thought. The voice in my head actually made some sense. I would just skip this stupid detention

I smiled and walked away from the door, pulling out my phone as I walked toward the door to my car.

_**pick me up at my house, it's still on. ;) **__- Aang_

I waited for a response, but I got none, so I started my car and began to head home. I would try again when I got home.

**10 Minutes Later**

I pulled up into my driveway, still waiting for the vibrating of my phone to come.

I walked inside and snuck to my room, so as not to have to talk to Gyatso. Suddenly my phone vibrated.

"Crap." I whispered silently

"Aang?" Gyatso asked from the living room.

I just ran on my toes to my room. I check my phone, yes! It was from Katara!

_**how'd u get out of detention? o_0 **__- Katara_

_**how else? like a ninja. :P **__- Aang_

_**allright, i won't ask any q's, ill just come pick u up, k? **__- Katara_

_**sounds good to me, cys. **__- Aang_

I put my phone on my nightstand and went to find something more suitable to wear for the concert.

**5 Minutes Later**

"Perfect." I said having just found the best thing anyone could ever possibly wear.

The outfit consisted of a long-sleeved, button-up, white shirt, only it had the coolest symbol on the front of it that reminded me of the clouds. The pants were black slacks with rain patterns running up and down the sides, and fire insignias that ran up the front and back. I also grabbed my beanie and ran outside

After a few minutes, Katara and Sokka showed up, with a car that reaminded me of water and ice. It was dark blue, with light blue designs running up the sides and front. It looked brand new.

"Hey, like the ride?" Sokka said, a big, goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah, this car is awesome, how could you afford this?" I asked, even though I could already guess the answer.

"Our dad got it for ME, not Sokka, ME," She started "But he insisted on driving." Then mumbling something I assumed was very insulting.

Sokka then proceeded to drive us to the concert, or at least, he tried to.

"Where are we." Sokka asked, even though he probably had more of a clue than me or Katara did.

"Hey, I don't know where we are, Sokka" She said "You were driving."

"Yeah, but-" He started.

Then Katara gave an icy glare that I swear drilled holes in Sokka's forehead. Just then the car came to an halt. Oh no, we had run out of gas. Well, crap, there goes my happily ever after.

"Oh crap, we're out of gas, well, we better start walking." Sokka said, the dissapointment in his eyes and voice obvious.

"We, Sokka?" Katara asked, obviously annoyed at her brother's stupidity.

"Fine," Sokka started. "I guess I better start walking." Sokka said, dragging the I on forever.

Sokka then started walking away, me and Katara were bawling and laughing.

Soon after he had left, I realized... Me and Katara were alone... In a car... No one for miles. Blood soon rushed to my cheeks and I looked at her for the longest time. Finally, she looked at me and smiled.

I smiled back at her beautiful cerulean eyes. She suddenly leaned forward and kissed me passionately. I was slow to react, but eventually I deepened the kiss.

Suddenly, she pulled back and looked away, probably blushing just as hard as I was. Then an idea just randomly popped into my head. I stepped out of the car and walked around to her side. I opened her door and reached out my hand.

"May I have this dance?" I said as seductively as I could.

"I don't know, Aang, these shoes aren't really right for dancing, and I'm not sure that I know how to-" She started, obviously nervous.

"Take my hand." I said interupting her lame excuse, and took her to the side of the road.

We then proceeded to slow dance to random music. It was awkward to dance, but it was still the best time I've ever had. Just then Sokka came up and raised an eyebrow at us.

"Kids these days... tsk tsk tsk." He said mockingly.

"Hey," I started "You're only one year older than us."

All of us then started to laugh, and when we got in the car we laughed all the way to their house.

**At Katara's House**

"I am too sexy, Katara!" Sokka finished sayin, even though we were only poking fun at him, he took it very seriously

"You keep on dreaming." I said, still stifling laughs and giggles.

"Yeah, whatever," He said getting out of the car "Katara, you coming?"

"I'll be right in Sokka!" She yelled to him as he headed inside.

I looked at her and tried to think of something to say, when she kissed me on the cheek and ran inside.

Well, that was a strange, but great day. Best concert I've ever been, or I suppose, not been to.

**Wow, 5 Chapters In 2 Days, Amazing! R&R!**

**WooHoo, I Love Writing This Stuff!**


	6. The Aftermath

_**Kyoshi High**_

_**Summary:**_

_Aang Has Always Transfered Schools, Never Staying In The Same Town For Too_

_Long, But When He Moves To Kyoshi And Gyatso Promises To Stay There For Good,_

_What Will Aang Do? Things Become Even More Complicated When He Meets The Beautiful Katara and Her Brother Sokka... A.U._

**Reviewers:** Thanks for the encouragement! :)

_Dreams/Thoughts_

_**Texts**_

Dialogue

**Disclaimer:** It's been nearly two years, but that doesn't even come close to meaning I own ATLA or anything related to it for that matter. But soon enough, my children, soon enough.

***EVIL LAUGH*** Um... *cough* Nevermind...

**/** Hey Guys... This Is Awkward... You Know How People On This Site Always Apologize For Not Uploading For Like, A Month? Well, It's Needed, And I Owe You One Fuck-Load Of An Apology. TWO YEARS... Holy Crap, I'm Guessing You Don't Care Very Much, But I've Been Going Through Family Troubles, Depression, Drugs, It Got Pretty Bad... But As Far As I'm Concerned, I've Come Out A Better Person, I'm Never Touching That Again. Thank You For The Concern You've Shown While I've Been Gone. And Now That I'm 15, I Look Back On My Terrible Grammar And Facepalm, So Thank You For Putting Up With That Too. But That's Enough Of That, Back To The Story. **\**

**Chapter 6: The Aftermath**

I had one heck of a night, and it clearly showed on my face, judging by the giant bags under my eyes when I woke up.

Oh, and did I mention that Ozai had called Gyatso and told him of my skipping detention, so not only did I have make-up detention for the next week, but I was also grounded for the next week as well, so I was pretty much stuck in my room or in school until the week ended.

But you know what? It was totally worth it, and I wouldn't take it back for the world.

I sighed. _I wouldn't give it up, but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it_ I thought, walking to Ozai's room.

He was waiting there, reading a book, tapping his bookmark on his desk.

"Welcome, Aang." Ozai said, with an erie drawl, "Please, have a seat..." I obliged.

"You are going to be sitting here for the next 45 minutes, you will remain silent the entire time, and you will not disturb me for any reason other than an emergency," He said, completely void of emotion. "Understood?"

"Without a doubt, sir." He then resumed to reading and tapping away at his desk, leaving me to sit at my desk and stare at the wall.

A boring 45 minutes later, I was allowed to leave. However, when I arrived home, it wasn't much better, but at least Gyatso was polite about it.

"Sorry, son, but you're going to have no video games or cell phone for the rest of the week." I wasn't that miffed since I would be able to see Sokka and Katara during the days, but I had a feeling that the weekend was going to be torture.

**/ The Next Day\\**

Of course, since I had nothing to do the day before, I went to bed way too early and ended up waking up at the most ungodly hour possible. Not even Gyatso was up, and he woke up pretty damn early.

I just shrugged and got in the shower, before throwing on clothes and a jacket to go out for a morning run.

**A/N: This scene was actually inspired by my own life, for I always go out for morning runs to clear my head and get away from my family for a few minutes.**

When I got back, Gyatso was already up, and the apparent worry in his eyes disappeared when I walked through the door.

He was about to open his mouth to say something, but then though better of it.

"Morning." I said nonchalantly walking past him. "How'd you sleep?"

He mumbled out some excuse so as not to make me worry, but I already knew he had been wearing himself out with work.

Sometimes I honestly wondered how he did it. All the work he did to keep me happy, and what did I do in return? I made spiteful comments and talked about how much I hated him. I didn't even bother to call him...

"Dad?" He was staring at the wall, blankly. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

He didn't reply. I tapped him on the shoulder and then... He collapsed.

**/ During School \\**

I had to race him to the hospital, nearly getting into 2 accidents, but eventually we got there, where he was rushed into a room with no other patients and only one, squarely in the center of the room and bright lights above it.

"Sora?" I jumped at Katara's voice in front of me. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking." I lied. She didn't need to worry about my dad, she had enough problems of her own, for Jet had been seen following her around in public places.

I had threatened to go beat the snot out of him, but she simply said to let it be. I had a feeling she still had feelings for him, and that had made me burn with jealousy, but if that was what she wanted, then so be it.

I faced back down to the assignment on my desk, completed and spotless, of course.

I sighed. _I wonder if Gyatso's alright._

Oh well, no time to worry now, I'll just have to see how he's doing later. I made myself a mental note to get him some comfort food after detention with Ozai.

**Yeah Guys, I Know It Wasn't That Long Of A Chapter Considering I Haven't Uploaded In 2 Years, But I'm Tired, And I Figured This Short, Heartfelt Chapter Was Better Than a Long, Boring Chapter.**

**Please R&R! Thanks For Reading!**


End file.
